


More Cushion For the Pushin'

by Moonykins



Series: Penguin Traps [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, M/M, Stuffing, chubby Oswald, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Ed fucks Oswald over the kitchen table while The Penguin eats some brownies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> Inspired by this post on tumblr http://mrgoldsdearie.tumblr.com/post/159179561576/words-of-advice-cubbyoswald-has-more-cushion-for

He had been caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar, yet Oswald didn't have the willpower to drop said cookie. In fact, said cookie was actually a brownie—a batch of them that Edward had just baked and left on the kitchen table to cool. The Penguin had been lured into the room by the mouthwatering smell of melted chocolate and hadn't even hesitated before snatching one of the square treats up and biting into it. Just as he had thought, it melted in his mouth, the chocolate bathing his tongue and exploding with delicious flavor. He was so busy enjoying several of them that he hadn't even noticed one Edward Nygma creeping up behind him.

“Goodness you're impatient.” Ed whispered against the shell of Oswald's ear, his hands going to the shorter man's soft, pliant belly. “Couldn't even wait for them to cool properly, could you, Oswald?”

The Penguin flushed to the tips of his ears. “What do you expect? You can't just go baking brownies and leaving them out without expecting someone to eat them, Ed!”

“Oh,” Ed pinched at the puppy fat that had gathered on his partner's hips. “But I was expecting someone to eat them, that someone being you. I set a Penguin trap.”

Of course. Of fucking course Ed had planned this. He wasn't waiting for the brownies to cool and he had no intention of telling Oswald that he had made them. He wanted Oswald to find them so he could catch him eating him and tease him mercilessly—not that Oswald minded the teasing, of course. It was all a game to Ed, as was most things.

“You could have just told me you made them.”

“But that would ruin the game, Ozzie.” Ed's hands had started undressing Oswald, popping the buttons on his shirt to get at that creamy skin. He drew mindless patterns into it, poking and prodding, testing how much Oswald had eaten already. Ed pressed a kiss to Oswald's neck, staring over his shoulder at the half eaten tray of brownies. “Go ahead. Have another. I know you want it.”

Oswald swallowed heavily, his breath catching in his throat. He did want another one. And then one after that. And maybe another after that. God, when had he become such a glutton? It was all Ed's fault that he had begun to gain weight to begin with! The man never stopped baking or cooking and he used Oswald as his guinea pig for everything—it didn't help that Ed was such a fantastic cook that Oswald preferred him over even Olga. There were always treats lying around for Oswald to snack on, and snack he did, until he had gone up several pants sizes and had to have his suits let out. He had developed quite the little belly. It pouched out in front of him, spilling over the waistband of his pants and straining against the confines of his shirts.

“Take another brownie, Oswald.”

As if he were under some kind of mind control, Oswald picked one up and bit into it. He continued eating it while Ed worked at the button of his pants, which was quite tight. Slim fingers massaged the angry red marks where the button had been biting into Oswald's belly and the shorter man let out a happy little sigh. He absolutely didn't fight it when Ed slid his pants and underwear (a pair of Ed's obnoxious green boxers) down.

Ed pushed him closer to the table, making him lean over it. Oswald propped himself up on his elbows, the plate of brownies within reach. He chewed, listening to the sounds behind him as Ed unzipped and removed his own pants. He heard the snap of a bottle cap opening and knew that Ed had lube on him. It wasn't like he didn't know where this would go from the start; Ed had some kind of fetish. Oswald hadn't really bothered looking into it, all he knew was that Ed got off when Oswald ate, or rather when he stuffed himself so full that he could barely move, something he had been doing quite frequently as of late. The added weight was also a turn on for Ed and he loved pawing at Oswald's rounded stomach. He told him on a daily basis that he found him so attractive like this, and Oswald, ever one for attention, soaked it up. A few extra pounds was definitely worth it if it got Ed this hot and bothered.

A hand spread his cheeks open as Oswald started on the second brownie since Ed had interrupted his little snack. He felt Ed's finger enter him, wincing only slightly. Pain wasn't anything foreign to The Penguin. He could take being worked open, especially when he had a plate of delicious brownies to distract him. The finger was quickly joined by a mate and the two began to scissor Oswald open. He moaned at this, though it could have been mistaken as the brownie's doing—those things were fucking orgasmic.

Three fingers was more than enough. Ed pressed them in deeply, getting dangerously close to Oswald's prostate but never quite brushing against it, earning little keening moans from the shorter man. “You're such a fucking tease.” Oswald growled, nearly choking on the food in his mouth when the tips of Ed's fingers finally met with that bundle of nerves. “Fuck! Ed! J-Just get on with it already!”

“As you wish.”

The fingers were removed and for a moment Oswald completely forgot about his snack, waiting impatiently as Ed began pressing his lubed up cock inside of him. His breath stilled, chocolate covered fingers digging into the wood of the kitchen table (and when the hell had he finished that brownie?). Ed always enjoyed taking his time to get seated inside of him, something that drove Oswald wild. He was much too impatient to wait for the kind of pleasure Ed was offering.

“M-Move!” Oswald commanded, biting his lower lip and tasting chocolate.

One hand went to Oswald's hip while the other rested on his belly, jiggling and pinching at it. It, combined with the first thrust, made Oswald gasp out loud. Ed groped at the pudge in his hand, squeezing as hard as he dared.

“I love you like this,” he growled, teeth very close to Oswald's ear once again. Oswald wasn't the least bit surprised when his earlobe was claimed by those pearly whites. “So soft, so full. There's so much more of you like this, and now you're being stuffed from both ends. Your belly is full of my delicious brownies and your ass is stuffed with my cock.”

Oswald pressed his hips back against Ed, urging him to start up a rhythm. Ed complied, mercifully. “F-Fuck...”

“Oswald,” Ed whispered. “Have you ever heard the expression...more cushion for the pushin'?”

Oswald couldn't say he had, but he understood its meaning. “You're so corny.”

“You love it.”

Oswald wouldn't dignify that with a response, but he did meet each of Ed's thrusts with backward ones of his own. The hand on his belly moved to his cock, working it in time with their rhythm, leaving the shorter man panting and moaning. Ed kissed a trail up Oswald's spine, nipping at his neck and twisting his hand over the head of the man's cock. He wasn't going to last much longer. He had been hard from the moment Ed had come up behind him and began teasing him about the brownies.

Speaking of the brownies, Oswald had realized that it was extremely difficult to eat and have sex at the same time. He kept getting interrupted by a moan escaping his lips and the brownies would have to wait until he could breathe properly so that he was able to swallow what was in his mouth. He had lost track of how many he had eaten while Ed fucked him up against the kitchen table, but when he next opened his eyes it was to the sight of a nearly empty plate of brownies. Only four remained and Oswald's belly was aching something terrible.

Ed's cock striking his prostate disturbed his thoughts and Oswald cried out once more, throwing his head back. Ed bent him more fully over the table, adjusting their position so he could hit that sweet spot with every inward thrust. It didn't take long before Oswald was crying out Ed's name, his seed spilling over the man's hand. Ed followed suit a mere three thrusts later and almost collapsed bonelessly against him. Instead, the man was able to straighten up and grab a nearby towel to wipe his hands off on. Oswald lay half on top of the table, catching his breath, his face red from exertion and his belly aching. Only when his stomach made an angry noise did Ed turn his attention back to him.

“Sounds like someone could use a belly rub.” Ed pulled out and proceeded to clean them both up as best he could before redressing them, Oswald lying motionless against the table the entire time.

The raven haired man groaned and pushed himself upright once more, a hand going to his stomach. It felt taut as hell and he didn't bother rebuttoning his shirt. He frowned down at the fleshy globe protruding from his body, patting it sadly. “Damn you and your brownies, Ed.”

Edward Nygma had the good grace to laugh at that which earned him a smile from Oswald. The rest of the brownies would have to wait until after Oswald had gotten his belly rub.


End file.
